


Because I'm Awesome

by deirdre_c



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don't feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing, John's expressed that in every possible variant available to the English language."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



> Spoilers through episode 2.03.

Found [here](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/445179.html) on Livejournal.

 


End file.
